Mi bello durmiente
by octi-chan
Summary: o.o bueno...les recomendaria leer esto si creen q pueden aguantar tanto fluff! viva el BANXGINJI!


N/A: holaaa!!! de nuevo con un one-shot de Get Backers...ayer terminé de ver la serie y me sentí con ánimos para escribir esto...ojalá les guste, porque yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo

Mi bello durmiente

Ginji estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que compartía con Ban en la parte de arriba del Honky Tonk. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable ya que mantenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Ban Midou lo contemplaba sentado en una silla. Como acechando a una presa, no se atrevía a mover un músculo para no despertarlo.

Hacía eso desde hace mucho tiempo, Ginji solía dormirse antes que él y así aprovechaba para observarlo, luego cuando lo dominaba el cansancio besaba su frente y se metía con él a la cama. Pero eso era todo lo que se atrevía a hacer.

Jamás pasaba de eso aunque no pudiese controlar las ganas.

No quería despertarlo. Se veía tan feliz durmiendo, tan inocente...tan bello. Él no quería dañar eso.

" Entendí hace mucho que lo que me mantiene a flote eres tú Ginji, puede que de día me aproveche de la energía que irradias...pero de noche, de noche quiero que descanses de todo y estés tranquilo. Con qué cosas soñarás que siempre te veo tan feliz durmiendo?"- pensó el castaño mirando al rubio

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Ginji murmuró dormido...

- Contigo Ban...

Midou se cayó de la silla por la impresión. Estaba pasando algo MUY raro. Primero que nada, no que estaba dormido? Segundo...como es posible que pudiera responder a una pregunta que se había formulado a si mismo en SU cabeza?

Miró de nuevo al rubio como queriendo entender. La sonrisa que tenía Ginji se ensanchó un poco mientras abrazaba la almohada. Realmente era una visión hermosa para el ojiazul a su lado. Como era posible que su rostro durmiente le pudiera dar tanta calma?

- Ginji...-murmuró Ban embelesado

Ese niño eléctrico era su mundo, desde que se encontraron y para siempre sería él...lástima que jamás pudiera decírselo...

" No podría...tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si lo supiera, después de todo...no es muy común enamorarse de tu mejor amigo no es cierto? solamente puedo estar en paz viendote dormir Ginji...y que de noche pueda pensar tranquilamente en ti es un alivio. De día tenemos cosas que hacer y no es momento para pensar en cosas como esas...mientras que en estos momentos soy libre para verte soñar, qué cosas soñarás que te hacen sonreír de esa manera? me gustaría mucho poder estar en tus sueños..."

Se acercó más para poder verlo mejor. Con un dedo trazó el contorno de su cara y sus labios. Comenzaba a tener sueño él también.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente como siempre, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque los labios del rubio se lo impidieron. Fue un beso corto ya que Ban se separó al instante debido a la sorpresa.

Estaba o no estaba dormido Ginji?

Era difícil saberlo porque el rubio no se inmutó por eso y seguía tranquilo. Ban soltó un suspiro

" Maldita sea...debió haber estado soñando algo...aun asi..." posó sus dedos sobre sus labios frustrado " podria haber seguido"

Con más frustración todavía se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Y por razones del destino, pasado un rato Ginji despertó asustado

- Ban-chan! ToT

- Si? que te pasa? hace unos momentos estabas durmiendo de maravillas ù/////ú

- Ya lo sé...estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito n.n y tú estabas ahí...pero de repente pasó algo muy malo ó.ò y ya no era bonito así que me asusté y desperté

- Habrá sido porque apagué la luz, ahora vuelve a dormir

- Pero si me duermo continuara el sueño donde quedó?

- Por qué te asustó tanto? qué estabas soñando?

- Bueno...estabamos en el Honky Tonk solos porque Paul nos había dejado a cargo n.n había muuuucha comida! tú también estabas ahí! estabamos comiendo muchas cosas ricas n.n entonces llegan Kazuki, Juubei y Shido. Nos preguntaron que celebrabamos y yo les dije que nada. Entonces te pusiste a pelear con Shido...ah eso no lo recuerdo bien o.ò pero como te iba diciendo, ellos se fueron y me preguntaste con quien, entre ellos y tú, prefería estar. Lo pensé un poco y dije que contigo Ban-chan n///n me gusta estar con mis amigos, pero ellos tienen sus vidas por ahora...y a mi me gusta la que tengo a tu lado n.n entonces me abrazaste y...n//////n

- Y qué? o.o

- n////n no importa

- ¬.¬ no quieres decirme

- Pero es que te vas a enojar conmigo ToT

- Dilo ahora ¬.¬x

- Esta bien u////ù me abrazaste y me diste un beso...pero entonces...todo se puso muy oscuro y apareció Akabane-san persiguiendome ToT te extrañaba mucho Ban-chan!

- Eso...eso soñabas?

- n.n asi es...

- Soñaste conmigo? soñaste que yo...te daba un beso? por qué? o.ô

- No lo sé Ban-chan...- dijo el rubio dandole la espalda

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeandolo.

- Ba...Ban-chan?

- Sssshhh...sabes algo? lo del beso...creo que no fue un sueño tuyo

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ginji dandose vuelta a mirarlo, pero todavía sin librarse de los brazos de Ban

Estaban muy cerca, y si ya había pasado momentos antes...ahora no dejaría que terminara tan rápido. Ban lo atrajo hacia él y con delicadeza posó sus labios en los de Ginji. Él respondió el beso sin dudarlo un instante. Era algo tan perfecto que dudó por unos instantes estar despierto. De repente algo lo hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío. Ban le estaba besando ahora el cuello e iba bajando cada vez más sin detenerse.

Por fin podía tener a Ginji como quería.

- Ban...esto es un sueño?

Lo calló con un beso tranquilo.

- Ssssh, dejame demostrarte que no lo es

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente unos ojos caramelo se abrieron con pereza. El dueño de aquellos ojos intentó levantarse pero estaba sujeto por los brazos de otro en la cama. Su repentino movimiento despertó a su acompañante quien comenzó a parpadear a causa de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Entonces los abrió completamente mostrando al mundo unos ojos de un azul casi imposible...

- Ohayou Ban-chan n.n

- Ohayou...ne, Ginji...dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca n/////n

- Te dije que no era un sueño...

- Es que se parecia a muchos que había tenido n.n

- O.o ah si? entonces creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido n.ñ

- Tal vez...ne, Ban-chan...

- Si?

- Te amo- dijo Ginji abrazandolo como a un osito

Midou le acarició la cabecita sonriendo tiernamente. Aunque se suponía que el que debia decir eso primero era él...ahora no importaba

- Yo también...te amo demasiado Ginji...

" Por fin pude decirtelo tranquilamente y seguramente no es la última vez que lo haré...después de la noche de ayer las cosas solamente van a cambiar para mejor. Ya no serás para mi un bello durmiente, serás mío siempre...de día y de noche...te amo..." 


End file.
